villainsandheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Radical history:
Part 1: Years Before Power -"Hi, I'm Radical, and this is where im s'posed to write/tell you guys and gals my story... Let's start off with what I've been told was my first day on planet Earth (And for those of you who've read LOTS of V&H, I'm only g'na chat Earth Uno, el monde primera, Den Eneste Jord, you know... Earth!): In the early 1900's, somewhere between Hungary, Nemesia, Transylvania and Romania, a tribe of gypsies found a dying woman with a baby girl. One of those was me! The gypsies, nice as they were, brought the child home to their camp after the blackclad woman had succumbed to the cold and the snow. Here they delivered her/me to the seer (I do not know if they killed that poor woman, but I don't think so. I still don't know who she was though). After what I've been told was a "brief blood-scrying ritual" the seer found me to be of pure Wuzho blood (A radical tribe of gypsies, known at that time for wanting to "cleanse the blood of the Rom"), but, and here's where it starts getting wierd(er), also gaelic and slavik blood. My blood-red hair was proof of not being a pureblood Rom, which was exactly was their magics told them i was. I grew up there in those carriages, with that family, under the name of my gypsy bloodline: Wuzho. At age 10 I could outrun a deer for a sprint, but that was the peak of my speed and stamina then (I think there's a comic of my earliest adventures somewhere if you need more "intel"). All was bliss those first years until: Just before the war a contingent of soldiers raided the caravan, thinking they/we had either stolen gold, beautiful women or artifacts of mystic value (Stealing... From gypsies. Really?). They had guns, my famliy didn't, but still they stood defiant so i stood with them (Stupid me). When everything went up into flames i thought my life done at the end of a bayonet, but it was not to be so, thanks to my father/chief's timely intervention: With his dying breath he told me to run, and so I did. All I could, for as long as I could. I still can't remember any of their names, no matter how many times I try. The next thing I remember is waking up next to a stone wall in the middle of a forest (I know now that THIS happened in Nemesia), stumbling into a walled garden where a woman in black asks me what my name is. I thought she was Death, so gaunt and pale, so I answered her and hoped for pearl gates but none came. She caught me when I fell while telling me that i was safe and she'd take care of this radical in her garden (The last thing i did was look around after this radical until it dawned on me that she was referring to me). And well, that was Fay! (I wouldn't be suprised if she knew all this already and used magic to be there at that exact time. And yes, I am a bit scared she might be the "dead woman" mentioned at start) I spent some WIERD years with her, learning about strange crafts, tricks and small-scale eco-friendly farming (God that is SO last century) while the first world war raged until Morgan disappeared ca 1920 (During the Stygian colonization, for those of you from the Dominion). I hated being alone (still do) so I set out to find her, or another life without farming. I went through Europe doing odd break-ins, pickpocketing and in the process making both friends and money, ended up in London for some reason and from there to Ireland. Here I discovered the true identity of my former mentor and what she had done to and for the world. From there I went to Tintagel in Cornwall and spoke to this strange crystal Morgan had excavated. It told me of her plans of killing a man named Sentinel, the very first superhero. The only thing I knew was that Sentinel was in North America, so I sold what I had for a ticket to the United States. And that's it for tonight, I need to go fight the next big bad. I'll catch you later guys'n'gals!"